The Will of the Nine Tails
by legopdc
Summary: Adopted from TheSublimeFaction. Finally experiencing a time of peace, but, because of Kaguya striking out in anger, and Obito trying to save him, Naruto is sent to Remnant. With his arm gone, all seems down for Naruto, until he is found by a dusty old Qrow. Transforming fox. Semblance (read to find out). Robotic arm! Naruto. Don't own Naruto or RWBY
1. Chapter 1

It was the fourth great shinobi war, and Naruto Uzumaki was in a tough predicament. To the left of him, was Uchiha Sasuke, and right in front of him, was Ootsutsuki Kaguya, the progenitor of Chakra, the rabbit goddess, the rabbit demon, and the person indirectly in fault for Naruto's horrible life. Naruto had never felt so much hatred before for a single person, but at the same time, Naruto understood why she was doing what she was doing, but that didn't mean Naruto wasn't going to stop her.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke, and furrowed his eyebrows together in concentration, wondering why Sasuke had joined the war. Naruto, while he always loved to believe in people, couldn't find a reason for Sasuke joining the war, and claiming he'd become Hokage. Naruto narrowed his eyes at his one time friend, and long time rival, and even though he wanted Sasuke to come home, Naruto had a feeling Sasuke was going to try something.

Shaking his head, Naruto knew it wasn't time for that, only Sasuke could help Naruto take down Kaguya, and without him, Naruto wouldn't be able to do it. They needed a plan though, as everything they had tried either didn't work, like Naruto's reverse harem jutsu, or backfired on them. Using the powers the Sage of Six Paths had given him, Naruto flew over to Sasuke, while never taking his eyes off of Kaguya, and started to formulate a plan with his partner of the moment.

"Bastard… we need to do something to slow her down or we'll never seal her away." Sending Naruto a glare, Sasuke nodded as plans started to formulate in his dark mind, but no matter what he thought of, nothing seemed like it'd work against someone so god-like. It was a losing battle, and while he hated to admit it, Sasuke was getting tired, and from the look of it, so was Naruto. Yet, Kaguya looked like she was ready for war, not a scratch on her, and nothing to show that she was tired.

"I know that loser… but I can't think of anything that's worth trying." Naruto cursed his and Sasuke's luck, and sent a look to Kakashi, Obito and Sakura who were hidden behind part of the mountain, a mountain that wasn't in their dimension, as Kaguya had transported everyone somewhere else, where? Neither Naruto or Sasuke knew. What they did know though, was they needed to figure something out to catch the woman off guard.

"Naruto… I have an idea." Seeing that he had Naruto's full attention, Sasuke continued on, not even trying to hide his mouth as Kaguya would see through his hand with the Byakugan, and read his lips with the Rinne-Sharingan. "Naruto.. I need you to spam her with clones, distract her as best as you can, and when I see a chance, I'll attack." Naruto nodded, and placed his hands in a modified tiger seal, making about ten clones of him, which already knew what to do.

While Naruto hated taking directions from the bastard, He would do it if that meant saving the world from Kaguya, so with that in mind, Naruto rushed forward, with his clones coming from each side of the rabbit goddess. Kaguya activated her Byakugan, which effectively let her see three hundred and sixty degrees around, but Naruto didn't care. If he could rush her from all sides at once, the Byakugan would be pointless.

Naruto's first clone made it to Kaguya, and sent a dropkick at the goddess, only for her to move right out of the way, and swat another clone away. Naruto grinned, he didn't know if Kaguya knew what he was going for, but Naruto kept on sending clones in, creating a smokescreen around Kaguya. It wouldn't do much, well, it wouldn't do anything because she could see right through it, but Naruto was doing anything he could to create a diversion. Creating two mores clones, Naruto had one transform into a fuma shuriken while he did the same to himself. The other C-Naruto grabbed both fuma shuriken, and going back to the days of Nami no Kuni, threw the first C-Naruto first, with the real Naruto right behind it, hiding in its shadow.

Kaguya slightly tipped her head to the right, advoiding the first fuma shuriken, but her eyes widened slightly when a second fuma shuriken appeared from nowhere, causing her cheek to explode in pain as Naruto let go of his transformation, and hit the rabbit goddess across the cheek. The second she was sent flying back, Sasuke appeared next to Naruto, thanks to his Rinnegan's over-glorified substitution jutsu. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder to keep himself up since he couldn't fly like Naruto could, and used another clone that was close to Kaguya to substitute himself and Naruto, making them appear right next to the woman.

Both teens reached their hands out, Sasuke with his left, and Naruto with his right, trying to seal the woman away for good, in the dimension they were in so she'd never be able to be free again. Sasuke was able to get his hand on the woman, and immediately started pushing chakra into the moon seal on his hand, but right before Naruto had the chance to do so, Kaguya grabbed Sasuke's hand, spun him around, and threw him towards a mountain. Naruto was about to go after him, but Kaguya turned on him, and backhanded him across the face, sending him flying away from Sasuke, into a different mountain.

Naruto groaned as the pain of hitting the mountain caught up with him, but knowing he didn't have time to dilly dally, Naruto pushed himself up, and started to levitate from the ground, and quickly reached Kaguya's height again. Willing one of his truth seeking orbs to go and fetch Sasuke, Naruto pushed his Senjutsu based chakra to his feet again, and launched off like a rocket, intent on beating the woman in front of him, and going home. Appearing right in front of Kaguya, Naruto sent a punch at the woman's head, only for her to move slightly, resulting in Naruto getting hit right in the solar plexus. Naruto body almost locked up from the pain of the one hit, but before he could do anymore, Black Zetsu appeared from his mothers sleeve, and wrapped around half of Naruto's body.

"Mother.. Why don't you kill the vermin, he won't be a problem dead." Naruto started to struggle against Zetsu, using his left arm to try and rip him off, but Zetsu was suctioned to Naruto's body tight, and without Sasuke being able to come to the save, Naruto was stuck. Naruto was surprised though, when Kaguya reached forward, and used her thumb and pointer finger to life Naruto's head up.

'S-She's crying?' It was true, as Kaguya slightly had tears coming from her eyes, making Naruto's own eyes widen as the Rabbit goddess moved her hand to cup his face like a mother would to her son. Naruto made eye contact with Kaguya, and he could see it. Years of pain of being locked away, years of pain because of the betrayal from her own children, the two beings she loved more then anything, and now pain from fighting Naruto and Sasuke, the two reincarnates of her grandchildren.

"Why… must you stand in my way Ashura?" Kaguya voice was soft, and full of pain, but even if Naruto felt sorry for her, he couldn't let himself melt because of the pain the woman in front of him was feeling. Naruto quickly locked away his feeling, he couldn't afford to feel sorry for his enemy.

"I'm not Ashura.. I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto leant forward, and sent a punch at Kaguya, and because of her feelings at the moment, she wasn't able to block in time. Kaguya was sent flying, Naruto willed one of his truth seeking orbs to go and get Sasuke again, while Naruto gripped the part of Zetsu that was over his face, and sent lava based chakra, thanks to Son Goku, to his hand, and started to burn Zetsu off of his body. Zetsu started to scream in pain, but Naruto didn't let his escape as he gripped his own neck and started to burn it with lava chakra, not needing to fear the chance of burning himself, as his chakra wouldn't hurt him.

Naruto grinned as he successfully burned through Zetsu's neck, separating the head from the body, but because Zetsu wasn't actually a living creature, but Kaguya's will, Zetsu wasn't dead. So Naruto dropped him into the lava right under him, which was there thanks to a blown up mountain, and watched in satisfaction as Zetsu was burned. Naruto wasn't stupid though, and knew Kaguya could just make a new Zetsu with her Rinnegan, but that didn't matter to him at the moment. He still needed to figure out a way for himself and Sasuke to seal away Kaguya, and then find a way back home. Sasuke appeared next to Naruto, and both of them started to formulate a plan, as they were both so tired, they needed to throw everything into this last attack.

"Sasuke, I have a plan that might work." Sasuke turned to Naruto, while silently praying this plan wouldn't be as stupid as his reverse harem plan, and listened closely. Sasuke was surprised with the plan Naruto had come up with, he knew Naruto was smart in the heat of battle, and that there were plans that only Naruto could come up with. Idea's that not even Sasuke himself could think of, but this plan, had to be absolutely, positively, the dumbest, most vapid plan Naruto had ever thought of, but, Sasuke knew they had no choice but to give it a try.

"I'll… get my eye ready." Sasuke clapped his hands together as he closed his eyes, and started to amass chakra into his Rinne-Sharingan for another Amaterasu, even if everyone on the battle at the moment knew Kaguya would only use her Rinnegan to suck up the Amaterasu.

"Their making a move Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi and Obito paid close attention, as the fate of the world rested on Sasuke and Naruto's shoulder, who were possibly the two strongest ninja to ever live at the moment. Kakashi though, watched on with pride as Naruto started to make a move, his mind drifting to Jiraiya, Naruto's master. If Jiraiya was here to see Naruto now, he would have been proud of the man Naruto had become. All three sideliners watched in anticipation as Naruto flew towards Kaguya, wondering what his million dollar idea would be.

Naruto grinned as he flew towards Kaguya, his plan, in his eyes, was a perfect plan, and while he had never tried it out before, and it was more so an on the fly idea, Naruto had complete faith it'd work after seeing the original doing the move so many times in his life. Appearing In front of Kaguya, Naruto flew through three hand seals, dog, boar, ram, and called out his newest, and on the spot jutsu.

"Transformation Jutsu: Ero-sennin!" In a poof of smoke, Naruto's over all appearance changed from the glowing Naruto everyone knew, to a tall man with a white pony tail, a headband that had the kanji for oil on it, a red vest over a grey obi, black shinobi pants, a mess body suit, and shinobi sandals. With red lines running down his face, Naruto grinned as he flew right up to Kaguya, and instead of attacking like everyone thought he was going to, Naruto wrapped his arm around Kaguya's lower waist and pulled her close.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here? Such a fine woman for this old man?" Kakashi, Obito, and Sakura's jaw dropped as Naruto transformed into his late Master Jiraiya. They knew Naruto had some ridiculous plans, but this one had to be the worst idea ever, even worst then his reverse harem jutsu. What made it even worst was Kaguya seemed to stunned to even move, causing Sakura to pass out on the spot, again, Obito to shake his head in amusement at Naruto's antics, and for Kakashi to laugh silently.

"Well hot stuff! What'd you say? Feel like trying your luck out with this pervy old geezer? Hahahah!" Naruto cast his eyes over slightly, and let go of the kunai that was in his hand, which Sasuke immediately substituted with, and at the same time, Naruto and Sasuke placed there hands on Kaguya. The seals on there palms lit up slightly, and with a quick grin from both teens, they sealed Kaguya away.

"Planetary Devastation: Seal!" A black, orb like object appeared around the stunned Kaguya, who started to seethe in anger at being sealed away again, this time for eternity as she was in a different dimension, and also for falling for such a stupid jutsu. She couldn't believe it, her, Ootsutsuki Kaguya, the progenitor of chakra, and the first being to ever eat the sacred god tree's fruit, had fallen for a simple transformation jutsu. Kaguya exploded in rage, and before anyone could do anything, Kaguya stuck her hand out, with an ash white bone protruding from it, and sent it at Naruto. The kid who was so much like her grandson, the kid who had claimed he was going to defeat her and go home to be Hokage, was going to die for sealing her away again.

Everyone cussed as they saw the all killing ash-bone fly towards Naruto, Sasuke, his body moving on it's own, tried to substitute with the killing technique, but before he could even do anything, it hit Naruto right between where his chest and his right arm connect, making Naruto gasp. Obito, Kakashi, and Sakura watched on in fear as Naruto's skin slowly started to trickle away, dead flakes dropping down below. Sasuke silently freaked out, and seeing the pain on Naruto's face, he did the one thing he could to stop the jutsu from killing Naruto.

"Amaterasu!" The holy black flames that burn for seven days and seven nights, hit Naruto and started to burn him, causing everyone's eyes to widen, silently wondering of Sasuke had gone crazy and was trying to kill Naruto. Sasuke himself didn't even know why he was saving Naruto, as he planned to kill him after they figured out a way back home, but just like Nami no Kuni, Sasuke's body moved on it's own, hitting Naruto with an Amaterasu. Naruto's screams filled out the entire clearing they were all in, and everyone watched in shock as Naruto's right arm fell from his body, because Sasuke had completely burnt his arm off, and was now burning his chest area.

"Sasuke-kun stop it! You're killing him." Sasuke paid Sakura no mind though as he knew what he was doing. From what he had seen from the jutsu already, it was both an offensive and defensive jutsu that hit a target, and started to erode and deteriorate their body from the spot they were hit. If Sasuke could effectively burn off the skin that had already started to erode away, and then cauterize the skin back together as best as he could, Naruto would be able to be healed from Tsunade, so he could get back to his normal self, where Sasuke would then kill him, to finally prove once and for all, he was better then Naruto. Naruto though, he kept on screaming, as one, Sasuke's Amaterasu hurt like hell, and two, he could feel every single molecule in his body hurting, and he just wanted it to stop.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was only seconds, Sasuke extinguished his Amaterasu, and what everyone saw made they sick. Naruto's right arm was completely gone, while part of Naruto's chest and side had been burned away from the holy flames, leaving nothing but blackened skin with a piece of Naruto's ribcage showing. Sasuke wanted to throw up from how disgusting it was, Sakura passed out, for a third time in the day, Obito was looking down with his eyes closed, while Kakashi was sitting there, looking as if he couldn't take his eyes off of his student.

Kaguya looked on in anger, the sealing jutsu they had used was almost complete, and nothing but her head and her left arm showing. This boy, this mere child, was a nuisance, and needed to die. Yet, he wouldn't stay down, she had separated them both, and Indra's reincarnate had somehow come back, while Ashura's reincarnate held her off to the best of his ability. She had fought them both, and they had been tired, but even then they didn't give up, and were adamant about sealing her away, and now, she had hit Ashura's reincarnate with her most deadly jutsu, and he was still alive. Out of anger, Kaguya opened a small black portal right around her arm, and reached into it. Obito's eyes widened as he saw the portal's end opened right behind Naruto, and start to pull him into it. Leaving no time to think, Obito pushed as much chakra as possible into his Sharingan, and opened up a swirling vortex around Naruto's body injured body, with the hope of pulling Naruto Kamui's dimension, freeze time in there, and then pull him out later when they returned to there world.

Kaguya, seeing this, cast her eyes to Obito, and right before she was sealed away for good, opened up her last portal, right behind Obito, and hit him through the skull with the all killing ash-bone. Obito gasped as he fell forward, knowing, this would be his death, and that he wasn't going to be saved. Looking up as he started to fall towards the lava below, Obito saw Naruto get sucked away into his dimension, as the blackness of Kaguya's portal sucked him whole.

Naruto groaned as his entire body felt like it was on fire, and no matter how hard he tried to move, his body worked against his wishes and stayed still. Opening his eyes slightly, Naruto tried to look around through half-lidded eyes, while tears silently rolled down his whiskered cheeks, and Naruto noticed he was in a black and purple void, with white lines moving by quickly, making It seem like Naruto was traveling at a very fast pace. Through what? He had no idea, but he was scared.

Moving his head slightly, Naruto looked down to where his right arm use to be, and couldn't help but scream out in anger, fear, pain, and self-loathing. He couldn't believe it, he had been so caught up in the moment of celebrating Kaguya's sealing, that Naruto forgot about her, and when she shot his all killing ash-bone at him, he couldn't move in time to stop it from hitting him. The pain, it was something Naruto had never felt before, but to make it worst, the Amaterasu that burned off his right arm, and apart of his chest added to the pain he had already felt. Even though, Naruto looked down and could see his rob slowly being covered by skin, and in his mind, as he stood in front of the nine tailed demon fox that was berating him.

"You stupid, stupid fool! How could you let yourself get caught like that!" Naruto winced as Kurama started to berate him for being caught, and Naruto, effected by his newest friend's words, looked down in shame, not even saying anything he knew he had screwed up.

"You're lucky the Uchiha-brat was able to use his damned Mangekyou technique on you, or we'd both be dead, idiot! Seriously, I know you're a dense idiot, but you're better then this Naruto.. Now look at the situation we're in. You have no right arm, half of your body was burned from the Amaterasu, and now we're stuck in kami forsaken place, and for the first time in my life, I have no idea where we are." Naruto's left arm clenched in anger, not towards Kurama, as Naruto knew he deserved everything the fox was saying, but anger with himself for being caught, and also dragging Kurama into something that the fox had no part of.

"I'm… sorry." Kurama looked down to Naruto, and walked towards him as he bent forward, the cage he had been behind for seventeen years was no longer present, and Kurama had a few choice words for Naruto.

"Don't apologize to me fool! That's not you, you've never apologized for your actions so don't do it now. You're Naruto Uzumaki, do not sit here and wallow in your own self shame! You're better then that, wallowing in self shame is for losers! And that ain't you. Pick you head up! NOW!'' Naruto nodded slightly as tears rushed down his face, knowing everything Kurama said to be true. Using his one good arm, Naruto wiped the tears away and watched as the black and purple void he was in rush by. He had no idea what was going on, and Naruto could do nothing but lay there and let whatever was happening, happen.

"Naruto… something's happening?" Naruto looked up to Kurama in his mind, and raised an eyebrow, wondering what the nine tails meant by something was happening. But before Naruto could ask anything, a wave of pain, something that Naruto had never felt before, washed over him, and Naruto slumped to the ground, and tried to scream, but nothing happened.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked up as Kurama yelled out to him, which caused Naruto's eyes to widen as he saw Kurama, who was nothing but a mass of chakra, start to dissipate in his spot. His tails were first, and slowly, the tip of the tail, all the way down to Kurama's lower back was disappearing, and Naruto could do nothing but stare as Kurama was leaving him.

"K-Kurama… what's happening?" Naruto ran forward and looked up to the fox, he didn't even care for the pain his body was feeling at the moment, he needed to know why his stomach felt like it was on fire. Naruto watched on in fear as Kurama's nine tails completely disappeared, only for his stomach, hands, chest, and legs to start smoking slightly, like Kurama was on fire from the red chakra whisking in the air, only to be gone. Kurama looked down, a sad smile on the face of the mighty nine tailed demon fox.

"Naruto… I believe I know what is happening… you're not going to like this at all." Naruto stayed silent, knowing Kurama didn't have much time to talk, so instead, Naruto just let the monster fox talk. "Be quite, and let me say everything I have to say, I'll stupefy it as much as I can for you…" Completely ignoring the glare at him sent by Naruto, Kurama kept on talking.

"As you know, Kaguya was able to summon different universes, her power was grand, but there's more out there. We live in one universe, that is connected to a string of other universes, which we call alternate universes. Imagine it like this, we live in a marble, and that marble is in a bag with other marbles, the bag itself is the universe, but, there's more then just one bag out there. What's happening is simple. With Kaguya opening up a portal to an alternate universe, and Obito trying to save you by using the kamui, they accidently opened up a bridge from one bag of marbles, to the other bag of marbles. Do you get what I'm saying?" Naruto nodded dumbly as he took in what Kurama was saying, even if it sounded absurd.

"So… you're saying this purple and black void I'm in is a bridge between one universe, to another? And that I'm currently being sent to that new universe?" Kurama nodded as his arms and legs completely disappeared, while his chest was still in the stage of disappearing.

"Yes, and because I'm an immortal entity of humongous power, I am being taken away from your body, to be sent back to our universe. If I was to cross-over with you, there's no saying what could happen. My very being in anchored to our, in a way, bag of marbles. If I was to travel to another universe, that isn't in our bag of marbles, my power would be like weight, and I'd rip the bag open since it wasn't made to house me there." Naruto's mouth dropped open as Kurama, doing his best to make it understandable, explained that Naruto himself would no longer have Kurama within him, and was no being sent to a new universe, all alone. All of it came crashing down on him at once, and Naruto exploded.

"No way in hell! You're not leaving me damnit! I refuse! Hold on Kurama, I'll save you." Naruto was about to hold up his hand, to try and push chakra into Kurama to keep him there, but before he could do anything, Kurama broke out laughing, which caused Naruto to glare at him. Kurama looked down at Naruto, his chest almost completely gone, while his head was starting to smoke slightly.

"This is the work of the god's Naruto, there's nothing you can do to stop it. I guess… this is it for you and I. I may have hated you to begin with, but you have opened up my eyes to a brighter future, and when I return home, know that I, Kurama, the nine tailed demon fox, will spread your story for all eternity. I will make sure your legacy is cemented within the human races history, and for all of my time being alive, I shall make sure you were remembered as a hero." Naruto cried, hard, for the first time in a long time, even harder then when Jiraiya had died. Pushing chakra into his feet, Naruto jumped up and used his one arm to latch on to Kurama. Gaining a tick mark, Kurama had to remember everything Naruto had done, to not squash him for blowing his nose on his fur. By now, Kurama's entire body was gone, while his head was nothing but a single ear, and eyeball, and half of his mouth.

"K-Kurama… I don't want you to leave… please… I'll be alone again… I don't want to be alone." Kurama let his one eye roam over to Naruto's body, and let his gaze soften slightly, feeling pity for the boy, but shaking his head, Naruto was flung off, where he landed on the ground with a slight thud.

"What did I say! You are Naruto Uzumaki! You do not cry! You do not wallow in self-pity! Stand tall Naruto, I expect nothing less of my Jinchuuriki! You are strong, not some helpless little boy that needs me around! Do not shed another tear, or you're weak! I have seen you deal with things worst then this! The boy in front of me is not Naruto Uzumaki! He is a weak, helpless child who would make his parents disappointed because of the failure he is!" Kurama hardened his glare, his mouth and ears were entirely gone, and the only reason he could talk was because he didn't actually talk from his mouth. Seeing Naruto's fist clench, Kurama mentally smirked as it little ploy had worked.

"I'm not weak you over grown fur-ball! I'm Naruto Uzumaki damnit! I'm the strongest shinobi ever! And my parents would have been proud of me! So you can take your over grown tails and stuff it!" Naruto shook in rage, Kurama had hit a soft spot saying Minato and Kushina would have thought he was a failure. Kurama, even better then Sasuke, knew how to get under Naruto's skin. Right as his eye started to dissipate, Kurama left Naruto with his last words.

"Good! Then do not cry for me, but instead smile as you have helped me dearly! Move on Naruto, to this new world, and do what you do best! And help those in need of help! I except nothing less from you! Prove to this world, you are the greatest being to ever live, be worthy of calling yourself my ex-Jinchuuriki!'' Naruto nodded, and shed his last tear as Kurama completely disappeared from his stomach, something that Naruto thought would kill him.

Leaving his mindscape, Naruto looked forward as he could see a glowing white light far into the distance, and taking that as the new bag of marbles as Kurama simply put it, Naruto resigned himself to waiting. As he was getting closer, Naruto could feel his body slowly heating up, and even though it hurt, his body also felt good. Moving his head slightly, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a giant stream of blue flying out of his body, and back towards the way he had come. Looking down towards the new portal, as Naruto called it, Naruto could see a huge amount of golden energy flying into his body as the blue energy left his body.

'M-my chakra? I-I can't feel my chakra anymore.' Now Naruto was silently freaking out, as he couldn't feel his chakra anymore, like it had left his body when Kurama did, but he did feel something. He wasn't sure what it was, but something in his body had taken over the empty space of the chakra. Trying to see what it was, Naruto tried to will this energy to move, to do something, but nothing happened, besides a few, small cuts on Naruto's one good arm closing up, that, and Naruto's hair was practically glowing at the moment. It was still held it's natural spikes, but it had changed from blonde to a golden like color. Naruto had to admit, from what he could see, it looked badass, but noticing that the slightly open tear of space was getting closer and closer, Naruto braced himself, and shut his eyes. Even though he was moving quite fast in the black and purple void he was in, Naruto felt no rush of air against his body, so when he randomly felt a giant gust of air wash over him, Naruto cracked his eye open slightly, and braced himself for impact.

Falling, Naruto expected a few things to happen as he fell from the sky. Like, for him to impact the ground at such a speed that he broke every bone in his body. Or, for him to impact the ground so hard, that the air would be knocked out of him, making him pass out. What he wasn't expecting as he fell though, was for an arm to grab under his knee's, and under his neck, cradling him bridal style. Naruto didn't open his eyes though, he didn't want to believe it, as the familiarity of the person that saved him was to much. Feeling a slightly breeze on his forehead, Naruto could feel his hair being moved out of the way, as a pair of feet that weren't his touched ground, Naruto felt himself be placed on the ground.

"I'm proud of you… Gaki" Naruto's eyes snapped open to see who exactly was there, only for him to see the transparent visage of his master Jiraiya being blown away in the wind, with his smile being the last thing Naruto saw. Naruto reached out, a thread of hope that it was actually Jiraiya there, and that he wasn't just imagining things. Naruto's left arm started to drop slightly, as he was tired from the days events, as he had been up for two in a half days fighting a war, had his right arm cut off, had his body burned to save him from death, and now had just traveled between universes, yeah, it was a horrible day.

If Naruto would have stayed awake, he would of seen a black haired man with red eyes, a grey shirt that had a tattered red cape attached to it, and black pants walk up and look down at him. Sighing, the unknown male took a drink from a flask as he pulled out his scroll, while also asking himself if he was just hallucinating. Dialing a number, the man waited for his call to be answered.

"Hey Oz, we have a problem…. No, not that kind of problem.. Look, I just watched some kid fall from a tear in the sky, his right arm is missing, his skin is badly burned on right side, I think he was hallucinating before he passed out also…. Yeah, I was thinking the same thing… No… he has weapons on him, he looks like a warrior…. Yeah, call James and tell him I'm calling in a favor…. Yeah.. We need to get this kid into surgery A.S.A.P.….. We can talk to him when we wakes up, but the kids badly hurt and might die, and usually I wouldn't care… yes I know that's mean… but seeing him fall from the sky leads me to believe he might be of help…. Okay, I'm on the way." The black haired man sighed as he bent down, and picked up Naruto, with the order of bringing him to Atlas as fast as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's Mind**

"Where am I?" Naruto looking around until he sees the sage of the six paths again. "Hello Naruto, how are you?" "I will be alright if I know what is going on?" said Naruto while looking around his mind. "I know you want to know why you are in this world because at this point in time, we have more pressing matters." said Hagoromo.

"What could be more pressing matters then getting back to my friends! I have to keep my promise! **THAT'S MY NINJA WAY!"** said Naruto.

"Calm down Naruto, if you let me explain, it will all become clear." said Hagoromo, while placing his right hand on Naruto's right shoulder.

Naruto took a deep breath and said "What is the reason I am doing whatever here is?". Hagoromo smiled briefly before turning into a frown.

"Naruto, this world is called Remnant. The reason you are here is because Kaguya twin sister, Salem, was sent here by Kaguya after she ate the chakra fruit. Once she came to the a wasteland and founded Grimm." Hagoromo said.

"Grimm" Naruto said tilting his head to the side?

Hagoromo said "Yes, Grimm, creatures that are made up of aura, which is the energy source here, and they are able to sense negative energy like you did with Karama. So since are time is going to be up soon. I will answer any three questions you may have?"

"Is aura like chakra or is totally different?" Naruto asked.

"Aura is different from chakra by how it is used. You are unable to use aura like chakra. When chakra was us for jutsu, aura is used for semblances." said Hagoromo

"What is my semblance and how does it work?" Naruto asked

"Your semblance is an interesting one. Your semblance is called "Sealing touch", which allows you to put seals on anything you touch and will be able to summon chains like your mother did in Element nations. In addition to your sealing touch semblance is another part which allows you to transform in to your signature animal." said Hagoromo

"Okay, it will be fun to find out what I transform into but now it is for the most important question in the world. IS THERE RAMEN?"

Chuckling to him self Hagoromo responded "Yes, there is ramen there."

Naruto respond by getting onto his knees and shouted upward "Thank god, I don't know what I will do with out ramen in my life."

Now before I take my leave, I will give you some gifts from your mother and father that will be in a seal on your stomach when you will wake up. Goodbye Naruto" said Hagoromo

"Good bye old man" said Naruto

 **Hospital in Minsteral**

"Ozpin what are we going to do about this?" Ironwood asked while looking towards the recovery room where the strange boy is.

"Calm dow Jimmy. I mean the kid is in recovery now and all you can think in the big head of yours is how to control him to be apart of your army." Qrow said before taking a sip from his canteen.

"Shut up Qrow. I even created a created a prosthetic arm for this freaking kid and you think you have the right to insult me! I mean for all we know is that this kid be a spy from our enemy." yelled Ironwood.

"Now now, lets calm down. We will get the information we need…" Ozpin says before getting cut off by a bright light coming the mystery man's room. Qrow, Ironwood and Ozpin ran into the room, seeing a the boy sitting up with his legs hanging over the bed looking at his new right arm. Ozpin was the first to come out of shock and ask "Who are you?"

Naruto's head shot up looking at the three men that just entered with a glare and replied "Isn't inconsiderate to ask someone's name before you give your own?"

Ozpin chuckles and replies "My name is Ozpin, to my left is Qrow and to my right is Ironwood. So, my I inquire what your name is please?"

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki and don't you forget it! Now I have a question, why would you create an arm for a complete stranger that you don't even know?" Naruto asked

Ozpin replied "Maybe it just because you are an interesting person. So, how about we play a game?" Naruto gave Ozpin a look a said "What kind of game?" "A game where you and someone else fight against two other people and if you win, you will get all the answers you want, but if you don't win, you will have to answer all our questions truthfully. So, what do you think?" Ozpin says and sticking his hand toward Naruto.

Naruto give a smile towards Ozpin and said "Bring it!"

 **Hello this is Legopdc. I hope you like the story so far and there is a new poll to vote on? Please leave reviews but no flames please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**On the Cruise to Mistral**

"Stay in the room brat if you know what is good for you." says Ironwood. While closing the door to the room where Naruto was currently waiting alone. Ironwood and Ozpin decided to have the match in Mistral and took him out of the hospital. He is now wearing a plain orange shirt with blue jeans and ninja sandals.

Naruto was grateful for the time being alone because now he can see what the sage left him to survive in this new world. So he put his hand on the seal on his stomach and used his aura to activate his seal. He was surprised as what came out of it.

The first gift he got was a red scarf and ninja headband with the Uzumaki symbol on it. He could feel the connection to the scarf and ninja headband to be able to recognize it that it was his mother's.

The next gift he got was his father's jacket and a notebook. Naruto decided to pick up the notebook and skimmed it to see that it was all the notes of seals that his father and the Uzumaki's created. On the last page though was a passage to Naruto from his parents telling him that they love him, be safe, and have fun in the new world. Naruto was crying at the end of the passage while thanking kami that he had a chance to meet his parents.

There was one last gift and it was wrap which really got Naruto's attention. When he unwrapped the gift, he was holding two burn-orange gauntlets with blades on the side (See fox's weapons on the RWBY weapon page but in orange instead of red). He slid them onto his arms and saw that they were a perfect fit.

He decide to put his gauntlets and seal book back into the seal and put on the jacket, scarf, and the headband on his forehead and heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see Qrow beside the door drinking from his flask. "Nice look kid, we are docking in five. Get ready and join us on the bow." Qrow said while walking away. Naruto looked one last time the room to make sure he got every and then left to joint Qrow and the other's on the bow.

 **Mistral**

Ozpin, Ironwood, Qrow took Naruto to the stadium in Haven Academy for where the test will be taken. As they pulled up there were a lot of reporters. They led Naruto threw the crowds and reporters to the stadium and into a room where it was empty except for one girl. She was a redhead, 6' tall, and green eyes in Greek armor.

She came up to Naruto and introduce herself. "Hi, my name is Pyrrha and I will be your partner for this upcoming battle. Also I use Miló and Akoúo" She said while referencing to her sword and shield.

"Naruto is the name and I can't wait to battle with you." Naruto says giving his famous grin. Then he summons he gauntlets and putting them on, while giving Pyrrha a shock. "Where did those come from?" Pyrrha asks. "Oh, it is apart of my semblance." Naruto says. Pyrrha was going to ask something else when they heard the bell telling them it was time for the fight.

 **Stands**

Ozpin, Ironwood, Qrow came into the booth to where the Haven headmaster was standing. "Hello Oz and Ironwood, are you ready for the fight?" said the Headmaster.

"It will be an interesting one I ensure you." says Ozpin while looking down onto the field. Qrow also agrees by nodding his head and taking a sip from his flask.

 **Field of Battle**

"Up first we got up is Arslan Altan and Bolin Hori from Haven." Announcer said while the crowd when wild. "Now up next is Naruto Uzumaki and Pyrrha Nikos." Naruto and Pyrrha walked up to Arslan and Bolin to shake their hands. "I hope you put up a good fight because either way you are going to lose." Naruto says. Arslan replied by saying "The only ones that are going to go down are going to be you." While both teams walked back onto their respective sides.

3...2...1... **Fight!**

The first one to make a move was Arslan and Bolin charging at Naruto and Pyrrha with their weapon ready to fight. Naruto gave Pyrrha a look to show they were ready and then headed off towards Arslan while Pyrrha fought against Bolin.

Arslan threw a punch and Naruto counter with a punch to creating a shock wave that was felt throughout the stadium. Then Naruto used the gauntlets to strike Arslan but she backflipped out of Naruto's reach and used her rope dart on Naruto legs. Naruto caught the rope and pulled it towards him, which lead to a tug of war between them.

On the other side of the field Pyrrha and Bolin were exchange strikes, though it look like Pyrrha was having the upper hand. Bolin opened his guard though, when he tried to attack, and Pyrrha took advantage of it by hitting him in the stomach. Then knocking him out with her shield hitting his head, which declared him out of the fight.

Arslan looked towards her teammate to see he had just fallen and forgot about Naruto. Naruto used this distraction by running forward and put his fist on her stomach and pulled the trigger sending her out of the field into the wall.

Naruto went over to Pyrrha saying "Good job Pyrrha, you must be a great fighter." while giving her a high five. "You did a great job too, Naruto. I hope we get to work together more in the future." Pyrrha replies. They help Arslan and Bolin to their feets and told them a good job. Naruto and Pyrrha look toward where the headmasters were and saw they were signaling them to the room they were in previously.

 **Break room**

"Good job Naruto, I was wondering where you got your weapons though." Ozpin ask while taking a sip of coffee. "Lets just say that I got it from a friend okay?" Naruto said while looking off to the side.

"Naruto, I want you to come to Atlas academy because it is one of the best in Remnant and you will become a great soldier for the Altan army." Ironwood provided towards Naruto. "You could also come to Beacon though, where you would have an adventure everyday I promise." says Ozpin. "You are always welcome at Haven Academy too." says the Haven headmaster.

"Where are you going Pyrrha?" Naruto ask because he felt unsure where he wanted to go. "I am going to Beacon." Pyrrha replies. "Then I am going to Beacon with my new friend." Naruto says giving his famous smile. Before anyone could respond Ironwood and Haven headmaster left the room. "Friend?" Pyrrha says looking toward him. "Yeah, friend, is that alright?" Naruto asks. "Yes it is." Pyrrha happily answers.

"Well, I will see you at Beacon then." Ozpin says while exiting out of the room, leaving Qrow, Naruto, and Pyrrha. "Hey Naruto, since you are new, I was wondering if you like to stay in Patch with my family and Pyrrha is welcome to come too." Qrow says. "I would love to old man" Naruto says. "I will be glad to sir."

 **I am sorry for taking so long to update this story. I will do my best in the future. All I ask is that you be patient with me please. Also leave reviews please. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vale Shopping District**

"Come on Naruto." Ruby says while dragging Naruto across town.

"Ruby slow down. I know you are getting excited and all, but the dust shop isn't going anywhere." Annoyed Naruto says. "Besides you know I want to get to the blacksmith to get my new dust blades."

"Fine. How about you go to the the blacksmith while I go to the dust shop. Okay?" Ruby says while giving him a pleading look.

"Fine. We will meet back here in three hours, okay." Naruto says.

 **Sometime latter**

Roman Torchwick and his henchmen enter a dust shop. Roman takes a look at the dust crystals and stares at the shopkeeper.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" Roman says.

One of the henchman points his gun at the shopkeeper.

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" Shopkeeper says, while raising his hands.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." Roman says, then turns to the henchmen "Grab the Dust."

The henchmen start robbing the dust crystals and the liquid dust when one of them notices a little girl wearing a red hood. He approaches her and tries to get her attention, but she's listening to music. The henchman grabs her by the shoulder and turns her and pointed to his head to get the girl to pull of her headphones.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" The henchman said.

"Are you robbing me?" Ruby ask, while giving a slight glare.

"Yes!" The henchman says.

Ruby suddenly kicks him out the dust shop. Roman sends another henchman to see what happens but Ruby kicks him out the shop as well and jumps outside. Ruby takes out Crescent Rose and Roman stares at her.

"Okay… Get her!" Roman says, while assessing the damage.

Roman's henchmen go after Ruby, but she easily defeats the ones who get near her with her scythe and shoots the ones who try to shoot her from a longer distance. It takes less than a minute for Ruby to defeat all of Roman's henchmen, but Roman climbed onto the roof of a near building. After checking that the shopkeeper was alright Ruby chases after Roman Torchwick.

"Persistent girl Ruby Rose." Roman says while a Bullhead came over and got in it. Turning to Ruby, he says "End of the line, Red." Roman throws a fire dust crystal at Ruby's feet and shoots at it with his cane after getting into the bullhead.

A woman in a purple cape gets between the explosion and Ruby, blocking it with a magical circle. She then used her semblance to the shards of ice to rain down on the bullhead.

"We got a Huntress!" Roman says to a mysterious woman, exchanging position with her. She then went over to the open hatch and sent a fireball at the huntress and Ruby. The huntress the shards from the blast to attack the bullhead. The mysterious woman sends out a blast of fire, destroying the shards, while flew the bullhead out of there.

"You're a Huntress!" Ruby says, getting excited. "Can I have your autograph?"

 **Meanwhile…**

"It will be Ⱡ3,000 for both of the blades and Ⱡ500 for a service fee. This is one of my greatest works, so take care of it please. Also, say hi to Ruby for me." The Blacksmith says.

"Thank you for this and I will." Naruto says while grabbing his gauntlets and walked out of the forge. He went to a corner and then sealed them within the seals on his hand. Naruto started heading to back to where he was going to meet Ruby, when he came across the dust shop where Ruby was suppose to be, and saw crime scene tape.

"Shit" Naruto said, before teleporting to Ruby.

 **Cell**

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." The huntress, now known as Glynda, said to Ruby.

"They started it!" Ruby say.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home. With a pat on the back, and a slap on the wri…" Glynda says trying to bring her crop down onto the table, before a bright flash appeared in the room.

Naruto glaring at her and ask "Who are you and why are you trying to hit my friend."

"Who are you, young man, judging me? Also, how did you get in here." Glynda says with a sneer.

"Naruto, she is a huntsman, be nice." Ruby says, while she came over and hugged him.

"I am the one who saw you going to hit a child with that crop of yours. We are going now Ruby."

"But" Ruby says before a bright flash appeared and they were gone.

Just then Ozpin came in and looked around to find where Ruby is, only to find an extremely mad Gynda. "Where is she?" He asked.

"I don't know. All I know is some kid came in, berated me, and took her away." She yells, while kicking a chair.

"So, you didn't try to hit her." Ozpin asks.

"No!" She says.

"Really, funny thing is that the security cameras say something different." Ozpin says showing her the security footage.

 **Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but have been busy with exams. Please review and follow my story. Have a great day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heading to Beacon**

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with us." Yang says giving Ruby a death grip hug, while Naruto and Pyrrha watching.

"Please stop" Ruby groans out from the death hug.

"Come on Ruby, you should appreciate all the love you are getting from your sister." Naruto says while sitting on the bench in the airship.

"See Ruby, even Naruto agrees with me. Come on Ruby, you are going to be the bee's knees." Yang says shaking Ruby.

"I don't want to bee's knees! I just want to be normal girl with normal knees." Ruby complains to them.

"Ruby if anyone should know how you feel is me. Don't let it get to you okay, even if you got moved ahead two years." Pyrrha says.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please call the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa." Cyril on the news report said.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-." Lisa the reporter says before she gets cut off.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage for such a task and we are going to provide you with the knowledge to help protect our world." Glynda says before the projection fades away.

"I can't believe she is a teacher after what she did to Ruby." Naruto says while shaking his head.

"I still can't believe that a teacher would do that." Yang says to Naruto

"Don't worry Yang. I got it all covered." Naruto says, giving his foxy grin.

"Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby says excitedly while looking out the window of the airship. Naruto and Pyrrha also turn around to see Beacon.

"Beacon is our home now sis." Yang says as she puts her arm around Ruby and Naruto's shoulders.

"Yang watch out!" Naruto says while moving Yang out of the way from blonde boy wearing armor, blue jeans, sneakers, vomiting all over the airship.

"I guess flying is not for everyone. Come on guys, lets get to the exit, I want to be one of the first ones to arrive at Beacon." Yang says while running towards the exit, leaving the rest to catch up.

"I just hope we meet someone better than vomit boy." Ruby says while catching up.

 **Beacon Academy's grounds**

"Wowwww." Naruto, Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha say as they get off the airship.

"Ooh! Ooh! That kid's got a collapsible bo staff and the kid next to him has a transforming gun. She got a fire sword!" Ruby says while looking like a kid on christmas seeing all the different kinds of weapons.

"Easy there little sister. They are just weapons." Yang says while trying to keep Ruby from running off.

"Come on Yang. You should know better than that. I believe that are a weapons are an extension of ourselves. I mean what if someone called your Ember Celica a piece of shit." Naruto says as they start walking towards the buildings.

"I know. If anyone says anything bad about my babies. I will hurt them like there is no tomorrow." Yang says when they heard an explosion.

"I going to to check it out." Ruby says while running off.

"Remember we are meeting at the amphitheater" Naruto says.

"Shouldn't we go with her to make sure she is alright?" Pyrrha asked while having a worried look on her face.

"She is going to be fine. Come on we need to get to the amphitheater before Oz gives his speach." Naruto says leading them to the amphitheater.

 **Little bit earlier**

"I am never flying again." The blonde man says. "I feel so dizzy? Whoa!" He says as he gets knocked over by a luggage cart.

"What are you doing?!" A girl wearing a white dress, silver earrings, and white heels.

"Uh, sorry!" The blonde says while trying to get his head together.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?! Look at this." She says while opening one of the cases from the luggage cart. "This is dust, mind and purified from the Schnee Quarry." Taking out one of the container of dust and shaking it front of the blonde's face, releasing some dust. "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

The blonde was about to reply when the dust reached his nose, causing him to sneeze, creating an explosion.

"Unbelieveable! This is the kind of thing I was talking about! Ugh! You complete, dolt! Watch where you are going.". The girl said.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, snow angel!" The blonde man yelled.

"It's heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world. The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." A woman says with black hair and a bow.

"What?! How dare you! Never call me Snow Angel again." Weiss yells storming off leaving the blonde man and black hair woman.

"So what's-?" The blonde says while turning around, only to see that the black hair woman was also leaving and decided to lay on the ground. Until, someone was offering him a hand."

"I'm Ruby." Ruby says.

"Jaune." The blonde says.

"Wow from throwing up to being blown up, your day hasn't gone your way has it." Ruby says.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on! It was also Snow Angel's fault for that explosion." Jaune says.

"Um..so..I got this thing." Ruby says bringing out her scythe.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?!" Jaune asks.

"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle." Ruby says. Seeing the confusion of Jaune face, she further explained "It's also a gun."

"That's cool! I got this sword and a retractable shield." Jaune says.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it." Ruby says.

"Wait, you made that?" Jaune feeling impressed.

"Yep. I bet yours is a family heirloom passed down each generation." Ruby says.

"So why did you help me back there in the courtyard?" Jaune ask.

"Why not? My big brother and sister would be upset if I didn't and I was too make another friend." Ruby says.

"My mom always says strangers are just friends we haven't met yet." Jaune says.

"Hey, where are we going?" Ruby asks.

"Oh, I don't know. I was following you." Jaune says.

"Wait I remember my brother saying about the meeting in the amphitheater. Let's go." Ruby says while taking of running.

 **Amphitheater**

"Ruby! Over here! We saved you a spot!" Yang called out.

"Oh, hey, I gotta go. I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby says before rushing off to meet with Yang and the others.

"Hey wait! Now where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune says before walk to a different part of the amphitheater.

"Was everyone alright from the explosion Ruby?" Naruto asked while looking towards the stage.

"Yeah, the guy I was just with, Jaune, is alright. Apparently a girl name Weiss caused an explosion." Ruby says, not even noticing Weiss right behind her.

"YOU! Do you even know WHO I AM? I am Weiss Schnee! Heiress of Schnee Dust Company!" Weiss yells at Ruby so much that scares her.

Yang looked like she was going to punch someone before Naruto puts a hand on Yang's shoulder, calming her down. "You're a Schnee?" Naruto ask.

"Yes." Weiss answered Naruto with sneer for even questioning her.

"Then you should know not to mess with dust in people's faces." Naruto replies back.

"Why I never-.." Weiss says before stopping off.

"Where is-. Hey there Pyrrha." Ruby said.

"Hi Ruby. Looks like Ozpin is going to start." Pyrrha says.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. When you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step on your journey as huntsmen and huntresses." Ozpin finish saying before giving Glyda to speak.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. You are dismissed." Glyda says.

 **I hope to continue updates at a rate of 2-3 weeks if my summer school and other stuff does not distract me. Please review, favorite and follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ballroom-Girls Side**

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang says excitedly.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby says.

"I know I do." Yang says while looking hopefully towards the curtain that separated them from the boy side.

"Calm down Yang. We've got to be ready for tomorrow..." Pyrrha says before looking towards the showers. "I going to take my shower now." Pyrrha says while grabbing her stuff.

"What is that?" Yang ask while looking over Ruby's shoulder.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon, since I didn't get to take my friends with me to school."

"You got Naruto and Pyrrha with us and what about Jaune?" Yang asks.

"He's… nice" Ruby says.

"See, now you have three friends. Even if this Weiss doesn't seem like one now, she might be on latter. You have more friends around you just haven't meet them yet." Yang says before hearing a flashlight turn on.

"That girl. I saw her walking away after the explosion earlier today." Ruby says before getting up and walked over to the girl. "Hi, I am Ruby. I would like to be your friend." Ruby says while extending her hand to the girl.

The girl moved her book down to glare at Ruby for disturbing her from reading _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_. Then went back to continue reading her book to ignore Ruby and Yang.

"So what's your name?" Yang ask as she slings her arm around Ruby's shoulder.

The girl slams her book and glares at Ruby and Yang. Then she answers "Blake, Blake Belladonna. I would like to get back to reading, so good day to your or since this is night, good night."

"Come on Blake, the night is young. Think of all the things we can do. We can also have a yanging time!" Yang says as she attempts to put her arm around Ruby but leads to them roughhousing.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!" Weiss yells before she realized Ruby was one of the people causing the ruckus. "Not You AGAIN!" Weiss shouts, which gives a lot angry looks coming their way.

"Go back to your little corner and stay there, SNOW ANGEL." Yang says right back, which causes Ruby and Blake to snicker at Weiss.

Weiss stomps away in frustration, Blake went back to reading her book and Ruby and Yang went back to their sleeping bags to see Pyrrha there.

"Did I miss anything" Pyrrha ask.

 **Ballroom-Boys Side**

"Man, that have great showers here." Naruto says stepping out of the showers. He looks down at his scar on his chest by Sasuke and thought, 'I hope they are doing alright without me there'. He finished getting dressed and headed out to Ballroom was and some kids picking on a boy, who had a bunny onesie on.

"Stop hurting the kid, **NOW!** " Naruto says with letting a little bit of killing intent out at the end. The group of bullies ran off like dogs with their tail between their legs. "I am Naruto." He says with sticking his hand out to help him up.

"I am Juane. Thank you for helping me." Jaune says while accepting Naruto's hand to pull himself up.

"I was just about to head out onto the balcony, why don't you join me." Naruto says while walking to the balcony.

"Sure." Jaune says following him. When he reached the balcony he saw Naruto just looking up at the stars. "What'ch you doing?" Juane asks while looking where Naruto was looking.

"The stars usually help me feel better when I was feeling down." Naruto says looking at Jaune before continuing looking at the stars.

"Why did you help me back there?" Jaune asked quickly?

"Why not? It's not like I need a reason to help someone out, right?" Naruto asks.

"I guess not. Thank you again." Jaune says.

"No problem." Naruto says

"Are you ready for initiation tomorrow?" Jaune asks.

"Who knows?" Naruto says. "Only time will tell. I know you will do fine Jaune. Well goodnight and hope to see you tomorrow before the initiation starts." Naruto says while heading back inside.

 **Next Morning**

"Wake up, lazy butt!" A girl with orange hair says before singing "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! Ittttt's morning!"

"Five more minutes, Nora" The boy says while trying to go back to sleep.

"We've been friends for soooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not 'together' together not that I'm saying you're not handsome, you are handsome! That'd just be weird though. Right? Right! What was I thinking? Still, I hope we end up on the same team." Before taking a bit out of a pancake. "OH, we should come up with some sort of secret plan to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No that won't work… He has the school." They headed to the locker rooms to get ready. "I know! We'll have some sort of signal! A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora…" Ren says.

"Yes Ren?" Nora replies.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." Ren says while putting his weapons away.

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!" She says before dragging Ren of to where initiation starts passing by Yang and Ruby.

"I wonder what those two are so worked up about." Ruby ask while grabbing her scythe.

"Oh, who knows. So, you seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang says while trying to see where Naruto and Pyrrha.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby says after taking her scythe out of her locker and petting it creepily.

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation today." Yang says turning to her, putting her hands on her waist. "If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together."

"Ugh, you sound like DAD! First of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? Secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink MILK!" Ruby states.

"What are you going to do when we have to form teams?" Yang asks.

"I don't know… I'll just be on a team with you, Naruto, and Pyrrha or something." Ruby replies.

"Maybe you should try and make some new friends." Yang says.

"My dearest sister, Yang. Are you implying that YOU do not wish to be on the same team as ME?" Ruby says while glaring at Yang.

"Ruby you should be trying to expand your circle of friends to more than just me, Naruto, and Pyrrha." Yang says to defend herself.

"That's absolutely…" Ruby says

"Ridiculous!" Jaune says while looking at a his locker information. "There's now way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday. I would've remembered having to count that high. Why does this have to happen today?" Passing his locker without him noticing.

"So, Pyrrha. Have you given any thought to whose team you like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual, such as yourself." Weiss asks.

"I might have an idea of who I want to be my partner. I definitely don't want a partner who doesn't know how to use dust properly." Pyrrha says while giving Weiss "I know what you did look" before taking out her weapons.

"Wha…" Weiss tries to say before getting cut off.

"Hey Pyrrha. We should head towards the cliff for initiation. Oh, hi Snow Angel or should I say Crater Face." Naruto says getting two different reactions. Pyrrha trying to keep from laughing while Weiss is blowing steam from her ears.

"Pyrrha, a little help please?!" Weiss pleaded, desperate for help.

"I am sorry, but I don't stand up for some who can't stand up for themselves and doesn't know how to use dust properly." Pyrrha says before taking Naruto's left arm and head to the cliff, leaving a shocked Weiss behind.

 **Next time INITIATION**

 **Sorry for not updating for awhile. It was mainly because for a couple of things. School projects, how far I wanted to go, and other distractions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cliff on the edge of Emerald Forest**

"For years, you have trained to become warriors and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin says, catching the attention everyone on the cliff's edge.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates." Glynda says while getting relieve looks from some participants. "Today!" She exclaims getting everyone nervous or excited.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with." Ozpin says.

Ruby looks hopefully towards Naruto and Yang, hoping to be on their team. Weiss is glaring at Pyrrha while formulating plans to become partners with her. Blake was looking bored while Yang and Naruto were itching to get started. Pyrrha was wishing to be pair with Naruto and hoping that her plan works. Jaune looks nervous and wants to survive the whole ordeal.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will become your partner for the next 4 years." Ozpin says.

"WHAT!" Ruby exclaims and Nora said "I told you so".

Once you are partnered up, go to the Northern end of the forest. You will face opposition along the way. Don't hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." Ozpin says making Naruto thinks that he sounds like Kakashi. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff by sundown. Are there any questions?" Ozpin says before giving Glynda a nod.

Jaune raises his hand and says "yeah, um, Sir?". Ozpin cutting off Jaune, says "Good, not take your positions." "Uh sir… I've got a question" Jaune says while noticing people are getting launched into the forest. "So, this landing strategy, would you be dropping us of or something?" Jaune asks. "No, you would be falling." Ozpin replies. "I see, do you have parachutes for us or something?" Jaune asks. "No, you will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin says while getting annoyed. Before Jaune could ask another question, he was launched into the air with everyone else.

—

 **Emerald forest: Ruby**

"Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang! Oh, this is bad. This is really bad! What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first?" Ruby says as she is running through the forest. "There's always Jaune, I mean he is kinda cute but it would be weird if we were partners. Oh, what about Blake? So mysterious and calm? Then again, I am not sure I be able to hold a conversation with her. Naruto would be cool too but I haven't seen him in combat yet so unsure. Who else do I know in this school?" Ruby thinks before she comes to a stop to prevent running into the last person she wanted to be paired with.

"YOU!" Weiss yells.

—

 **Emerald forest: Yang**

"Hellooooo? Is anyone out there? Hellooooo? I am getting bored here!" Yang says before she goes to a bush where she heard a sound from. "Ruby is that you? Nope!" Yang says as dives out of the way of an attacking Ursa Grimm. She punches the Ursa sending it back while turning to face the other Ursa behind her and sent a power kick with the help of her gauntlets. "You guys wouldn't have happened to see a girl in a red hood, would you?" Yang ask the Grimm before dodging their attacks again. "Geez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a-" Yang starts to say before she sees a piece of her hair fall before her. "You! You monsters!" Yang yells while activating her semblance and charges forward. She deals a combo of punches and shots from her gauntlets and defeated the Grimm so she turns to the last one and said "You want some too?".

As the Ursa was about to attack, it was struck from behind with a blade. Yang says "I could have taken him" to her new partner Blake.

—

 **Emerald forest: Jaune/Ren**

Jaune's story = normal text

Ren's story = italicized text

"AAAAAHHHHHH" Jaune screaming in the air before knocking into someone, sending them both to the ground. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean fly into you, but it looks like we are partners now. I'm Jaune Arc, what is your name?" Jaune says while holding his hand out to his partner.

The partner was 5'8" with a metallic silver hair and crimson eyes. He had scimitar on his right side and a rapier on the left side. An one-handed broadsword on the back. He wears a black tank top, green cargo pants, combat boots and green bandana. "Name is Howl Stonílio. I guess I have to work with you now since I can't couldn't get to my true target" Howl says as he pushes himself up and knocking Jaune's hand away. "What is your semblance Jaune?" Howl asks.

"Semblance?" Jaune asks.

Howl cries out in annoyance for just realizing how much of a hopeless partner he got stuck with. "This'll be a long day…" he mumbles to himself.

 _Ren just came into a clearing when he senses a King Taijitu grimm behind him and prepares for battle. Ren jumps before the Grimm crushes him and use his weapons to try and gain some distance from it. Ren dodges a strike from the black King Taijitu head of the grimm and punctures it with his weapons, only leaving one left._

"I can't have a weak partner, so close your eyes, unless you want to go blind." Howl says.

"Uh… Okay." Jaune says closing his eyes.

Howl put his fist against Jaunes breast place of the armor, where his heart would be and started the ritual to release Jaune's aura. Howl says "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder, protect thee." Taking a step or two back and examining Jaune, he says "At least you have a lot of aura, so you are not totally useless after all. Come on let's go." Howl says as he takes the lead into the forest.

 _Ren just finish killing the second head and put his weapons away. Then hear strange sound coming from the trees to his left and sees Nora pop down from a branch. "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." Ren says._

" _Boop" Nora says while poking Ren's nose._

—

 **Emerald forest: Naruto**

Naruto landed in the forest grounds with a heavy impact creating a crater the size of 5 miles each way, causing a shock wave throughout the forest. Naruto started walking towards the ruins that he saw when he was in the air, when felt a small tug on his right arm but thought nothing of it and continue on. He came into a clearing where there were a bunch of Beowolves. He started taking them out but still felt the occasional pul from his right arm and it was starting to irritate him. As Naruto defeated the last Beowulf, an Ursa was about to attack him from behind until a spear drove deeply into Ursa, killing it. Naruto faces the direction of where the spear the came from and saw his partner at Beacon for the next four years.

"Looks like we are going to be partners, Naruto, lets make the best of it." Pyrrha says.

—

 **Cliff edge: Ozpin and Glynda**

"Our last pair has been formed sir" Glynda says to Ozpin as she looks at the videos of everyone in the forest. "I feel so sorry for Ms. Nikos. I still can't believe that you let that brat in after what he did to me. Also, what about that Jaune-boy. I don't care what his transcripts say, he's just not ready for this level of combat. I guess we will find out soon enough." Glynda says closing the tablet but not without sending a message out to someone first.

—

 **Ruins**

"Think this is it?" Yang ask Blake.

"Seeing as Naruto and Pyrrha are already here, yeah, as they walk down towards the ruins.

"Yo, great to see you girls. We are just waiting to see our future teammates are." Naruto says to them as he and Pyrrha were just sitting on the steps talking to each other.

"Really?! What chess piece did you guys chose so we can be on the same yang? Huh-huh?" Yang says while giving a bad joke.

" You will just have to wait and choose your piece because I won't tell you otherwise." Naruto states back

"Fine" Yang states and picks the white knight and shows it to Blake asking her, which she nod yes to. "Our piece is the white knight, what is yours?" Yang pleads to Naruto and Pyrrha desperate to find out if they would be on the same team or not. Pyrrha opening their hand to show Yang and Blake that they chose the white queen piece. "I guess that means we won't be teammates" Yang says while pouting.

Suddenly they all heard a girlish scream a far of in the forest, except Blake is looking up at the sky. "What we should we do?" Yang ask. Then Blake turn Yang's attention by pointing up to see Ruby falling down to earth from a Nevermore. Yang runs over and catches Ruby, saving her from becoming pancake Ruby. "Hey Naruto and Pyrrha look who dropped in?" Yang says while letting Ruby down.

"YANG" Ruby says giving her sister a big hug.

"RUBY" Yang says back while returning the hug.

"BLAKE" Naruto says while getting a glare from the raven headed girl. "BLAKE" both Ruby and Yang shout out as they added Blake to their group hug and Ruby reaches out to grab the other white knight.

Just then, two boys came running from their Geist covered with rocks and Blake asks "Did they just run all the way here with a Geist on their tail?"

"Um… Naruto?" Ruby ask pulling on his jacket sleeve and pointing up to where the Nevermore was.

"How could you leave me!" Weiss shouts.

"I said to jump" Ruby replies.

"She is going to fall" Blake says.

"She will be fine" Ruby says.

"She is falling" Naruto says.

Weiss finally realizes and uses her glyphs to help her get to the ground safely like she did for her landing strategy. The Geist knocks the pair of boys, making them land right in front of everyone else.

"Hi" The blond fanus said.

"Please help us" The blue hair teen asked.

"Great! Now the gang's all here. Now we can die together!" Yang says sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby says and takes off towards the Geist.

"Ruby wait" Naruto, Pyrrha, and Yang yell at the same time but was ignored. Ruby swings her scythe but gets knocked back from a hit by the Geist. "Don't worry. I am totally fine!" Ruby says as she gets up and starts to run back. Half way back the Nevermore shoots its quills stopping Ruby in her path while the Geist attacks her from behind.

"RUBY!" Yang shouts out in fear and tries to make it to her but knows she is not going to make it.

Weiss starts to leave and say "I hope she dies because then I will have at least a competent teammate at least instead of a stupid cryba..."

*!SMACK!*

Everyone stand in shock of what Weiss just said and how Naruto teleported to Ruby, brought her back and punched Weiss in the face within three seconds.

"Do you know who I AM! I AM WEISS SCHNEE, HEIRESS OF THE SCHNEE DUST COMPANY." Weiss yells at Naruto holding her nose to stop it from bleeding. With everyone in shock, no one realized a boulder thrown by the Geist was heading towards them until Naruto stopped it with his right hand.

Naruto's hair was covering his eyes as he begins talking "While those who break the rules of our world are scum" Naruto pause as he brings his eyes up to Weiss's and destroys the boulder with his semblance, surprising Weiss of his semblance & power, and says "those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." Then he turns to the rest and says "Ruby, since you are on a team with Yang and Blake, team up to defeat the Nevermore and Schnee you better help them or you will be in more trouble with me than you already are. Pyrrha, monkey, blue boy and I are going to take on the Geist. We got this as long as we have teamwork okay, let's go!" Naruto says as his team went straight for the Geist while Ruby's team went towards the tower to face the Nevermore.

—

 **Cave of Death**

"Are you sure this is it?" Jaune asks as he and Howl stand in front of a cave.

"We should check it out anyway. Come on chicken you can stand behind me." Howl says as they enter the cave.

"Opps" Jaune says as he trips dropping the torch, putting it out.

"Come on, I think I see something ahead let's get moving." Howl commands Jaune as they move more into the cavern.

Suddenly Jaune sees what Howl sees and says "Thats the relic" while grabbing it before realizing it is a Deathstalker and let out a girlish scream.

"Come on Jaune, we need to get out of here if we are going to fight this thing." Howl says as they exit the cave.

—

 **Nevermore VS RWBY**

They were defending from the bridge, the Nevermore came in destroying the roof of the structure they were on. They all bounce off of all the falling debrises to get back up to to where they kept on shooting. Ruby saw how Blake use her ribbon attach to her weapon to get back up, which gave her an idea. She told Yang and Blake to create a sling shot when the Nevermore was trapped by Weiss' ice attack so she can try to decapitate the foul beast.

Then the Nevermore came in for round two and tried to eat Yang but all it got was stomach full of shotgun blast and was sent flying into the wall where Weiss froze its tail. Next, Yang and Blake set up the sling shot while Ruby launched herself into the air to land to the bow to be launched. Then using her gun as a release, she went flying towards the grimm, started to run up the cliff thanks to Weiss glyphs, and decapitated its head after she reached the top of the cliff.

—

 **Deathstalker VS JHNR**

"Come on Jaune" Howl says as they just exit the cave. "We got a minute or two, okay." He says before hearing sound coming from behind him and Jaune and prepared to attack.

Ursa Grimm came through the trees. Just as they think it was going to attack they heard a "yeee-haww!" and then, it fell to the ground. Nora got of the dying Grimm and says "Aww, it's broken…" while making the power down sound after.

"Nora, never and I mean never again." Ren says before he notices that Nora is gone by the Grimm.

"Hey, are you not Puke boy from the shuttle? Also where is the girl that screamed over here, we came over to help." Nora ask as she puts her face to close for comfort for Jaune.

"Name is Howl Stonílio. The girl you mention is my sissy of a partner Jaune Arc." He says pointing to Jaune before continuing. "We're about to fight a Deathstalker so I am going to need the support of you two." Howl says to them.

"Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren reporting for duty SIR!" Nora says while saluting Howl, who nods thanks in return as they face the cave readying themselves for the Deathstalker.

The Deathstalker came out of the cave, breaking the opening of the cave while pushing the four of them back.

"Okay here is what we are going to do. Ren, you and Nora take the right side and we are going to do the left side. The goal is to strike all the legs so it can't move."

They move all in quick succession as they do their best to cut of the legs while dodging the stinger and claws. Just as it was about to sting Jaune, he dodged and countered with his sword making the stinger come loose.

Jaune seeing this, came up with a plan and told everyone. "Howl the stinger is loose, can you sever that so it can pierce the armor. Ren shoot out it eyes so it can't see. Nora after Howl severs the stinger, I want you to jump on my shield, bounce off it and use the force of gravity to drill the stinger through it. Okay? Lets go"

Howl used his rapier as a spear to sever the stinger into the back as Ren shot its eyes out. Next, Jaune got on one knee and raised his shield above his head and said "NORA". Nora jumped on the shield, let off a shot to get even higher in the air and use the force to drive the stinger through the Deathstalker, killing it.

"We should take a break for a couple of minutes and then head out to the ruins." Howl says.

—

 **GEIST VS NPSN**

"What are your names?" Naruto asks as they were running towards the Geist.

"My name is Sun Wukong and my partner is Neptune Vasilias" Sun replies to Naruto and Pyrrha.

"Okay. Does anyone have any ideas?" Naruto ask as he jumps over a Geist strike.

"Geist's weaknesses are the face." Neptune replies.

"Okay, that is something I work with. Pyrrha, you and me can take out the arms. Sun, you will take out the legs. Then Neptune can use his trident to kill the geist. On a count of 3." Naruto says.

 **One-** Naruto uses his blades to cut through rock on the right arm while Pyrrha uses her shield to deflect the left arm.

 **Two-** Sun uses his bow staff to trip the Geist, knocking it over.

 **Three-** Neptune runs up a tree, does a backflip and strikes the Geist face with his trident. After the hit, all the pieces crumbled on the ground.

"That was eventful uh. Come on. We had fun right? Guys? Guys?" Naruto says before he is left alone as Sun and Neptune were heading back to the cliff.

"Come on Naruto. I am sure they had fun let's go" Pyrrha says.

—

 **A couple minutes latter…**

"What the heck happened here?" Howl says as their group enters the plains where the ruins are.

—

 **I hope you like the chapter. Please like, favorite, and leave a review please. I hope you have a great day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Amphitheater**

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Skylark. You have retrieved the four black bishop pieces and from this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL led by Mr. Winchester." Ozpin says as people are clapping for a new team of huntsmen. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Howl Stonílio, and Nora Valkyrie. You have retrieved the four white rook pieces and from this day forward, you will work together as Team JNHR led by Mr. Arc."

"Huh?" Jaune says looking confused, Howl looks disappointed while Nora jumps at Ren.

"Congratulation, young man. I will also like to talk to your group after this please." Ozpin says before dismissing them to look for the next group.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. You have retrieved the four white knight pieces and from this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY led by Ms. Rose."

"I am so proud of you!" Yang says while putting her arm around her, Weiss has steam coming out of her ears, Blake looks happy while Ruby is ecstatic to lead a team.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Pyrrha Nikos, Sun Wukong, and Neptune Vasilias. You have retrieved the four white queen pieces and from this day forward, you will work together as Team NPSN led by Mr. Uzumaki. I expect great things from you Mr. Uzumaki." Ozpin says. Then he says to himself, "It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year."

"Come on guys let's go to the cafe and get a late night snack." Naruto says as they headed off to cafeteria.

—

 **Ozpin's office**

"I still can't believe that they made me captain. If anything, you should be captain, not me!" Jaune whispers to Howl as they walk to Ozpin's office.

"If they made you captain, they must see something in you." Howl responds as he watches Ozpin to try and figure him out.

"Here we go lady and gents, after you." Ozpin says.

"Hello Howl," Ironwood says.

"Headmaster Ironwood, What are you doing here?" Howl responds.

"I here to fix what you have done Howl." Ironwood responds harshly as he turns to Ozpin. "I am pulling Howl Stonílio from your school Ozpin, because I need him for a need-to-know mission."

"WHAT?!" Jaune, Nora, and Ren shout out giving everyone else an earful.

"Shut up!" Ironwood says, taking a breather before continuing. "Now, as I was saying, I have a replacement already in place." He signals a person hiding in the shadows. "Your new teammate is going to be Penny Stonílio and your new team name is JNPR still lead by Mr Arc."

—

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter and I am not going to be posting for awhile. The reason I am doing this is to get chapters done ahead of time so I can update more often to your liking. Please like, favorite, and leave a review or PM me if you have any questions. Also RWBY Vol. 5 I think was one of the best seasons yet. Have a great day.**

 _ **Beta's Note: And do be polite in the comment section, yes this is being edited; but even then things can still be missed. And my thoughts on Vol. 5 are that it was good, but episode 14 was a bit anticlimactic for the show's precedents.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**!Last Time!  
Ozpin's office**

"I still can't believe that they made me captain. If anything, you should be captain, not me!" Jaune whispers to Howl as they walk to Ozpin's office.

"If they made you captain, they must see something in you." Howl responds as he watches Ozpin to try and figure him out.

"Here we go lady and gents, after you." Ozpin says.

"Hello Howl," Ironwood says.

"Headmaster Ironwood, What are you doing here?" Howl responds.

"I here to fix what you have done Howl." Ironwood responds harshly as he turns to Ozpin. "I am pulling Howl Stonílio from your school Ozpin, because I need him for a need-to-know mission."

"WHAT?!" Jaune, Nora, and Ren shout out giving everyone else an earful.

"Shut up!" Ironwood says, taking a breather before continuing. "Now, as I was saying, I have a replacement already in place." He signals a person hiding in the shadows. "Your new teammate is going to be Penny Stonílio and your new team name is JNPR, still lead by Mr. Arc."  
—

 **Present**

"What are you doing Ironwood. My sister is not ready to become a hunter" Howl says.

"It's final Howl, now lets go, I need to brief you on your next mission." Ironwood says heading to the elevator but stops to see that Howl isn't fallowing him.

"Give me a minute, I want to talk to my ex-team before I leave." Howl says. Ironwood nods and exits through the elevator. He then turns to Jaune and says "You must do what ever it takes to make sure that my sister is safe or so help me God, I will come back from whatever shadow you are hiding and hunt you down." Then he turns to Penny and pats her head "Be kind to your teamates and make sure they don't find out about your "condition", okay." Howl says with finishing in whisper. "Well I guess this is good bye for now, see ya (insult)."  
"Bye big brother" Penny says before turning to her teammate and says "So, what should we do?"  
—

 **Cafeteria**

"Come on, come on, where is the freaking Ramen" Naruto saying as he was looking around the cafeteria kitchen.

"Wow, you must like like ramen Naruto." Pyrrha says as she picks up an apple.

"It is just one of my favorites foods from my childhood." Naruto replies as he finally finds a cup of noodles. After Naruto fills his cup with water and puts it in the microwave, he turns to the everyone else while relaxing against the counter below the microwave and says "How about we get to know each other? Say our name, where we from, likes, dislikes, and dreams. I will start, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, from a remote part of Patch, love ramen, friends, and having fun adventures. I dislike like having to wait 3 minutes for ramen, people who can't understand people for who they are and bullies. My dreams are to become the best huntsman in Remnant and eventually want to settle down and have a family."  
"That is so cool" Ruby says with stars shining out of her eyes. "I am next. I am Ruby Rose. I grew up in Patch with my father and my sister Yang. I love cookies, weapons, Yang, and Zwei and dislike thieves, grimm, and people who take my cookies. I hope to become the best huntress so I can live up to my mom's image." Ruby says while getting a sad look from Yang.

"I am Pyrrha Nikos, from Haven, Mistral. I like to dance, rice balls, learning new information & strategies and putting them to the test. I dislike people who can't see past the fame, laziness, and bullies. I hope make some friends here, to become a teacher one day to lead on the next generation of huntsmen and huntresses, and I also hope to settle down eventually." Pyrrha says while giving Naruto a look towards the end of her speech.

"I am Sun and this is Neptune next to me who is trying to be cool. We are from Haven also, I like to pull pranks in my own time and drag Neptune into helping me with them, bananas and taking a nap while hanging from a tree. I dislike anyone who hates faunus, takes my bananas, and hates my pranks. I hope to find a nice girl that will help me with future pranks, help me open and run a prank shop." Sun says.

"I am Neptune who is the totally cool guy, especially over Sun" Neptune says while flicking his hair. "I like styling my hair, pizza, and helping my dad out in the forge whenever I can. I dislike snobby, stuck up people who can't tell right from wrong, getting bad grades and water, especially water. I hope to continue in the family business in the future."

"I am Blake Belladonna, from Vale. I like cats, tuna, and to read in my spare time. I hate racists, big dogs, and loud sounds. I hope to run a bookstore in the future." Blake says.

"I am Yang Xioa Long and I have been longing to meet ya" Yang says getting groan from her sister and Blake while Naruto and Sun chuckled at it. "I like my hair, having fun with my friends, a good fight, and training. I dislike anyone who hurts my sister, if my hair gets damage, and people who abandon other people in their time in need. I hope to become one of the best huntresses in the world and might become a teacher like my dad." Yang finishes.

"I am Weiss Schnee. I know that I can be rude and arrogant since I have met up with you guys and I would just like to apologize to you now." Weiss said getting some nods of approval and some that gave her small glare to show that they will watch her to make sure she means it. "So I am from Atlas with my family. I like singing, shopping, and painting. I dislike dirty clothes, fools, and anyone who dis my sister, and my brother. I hope to become a singing teacher and to continue the family business" Weiss finishes up.

There was a moment of silence before Naruto says "I am going to look around the campus for classes in the schedule. If anyone wants to join me they can, otherwise see you in the morning." Naruto says as he starts walking to the door.

"I will join you Naruto" Pyrrha says and Yang wanted to says something but doesn't.  
—

 **Next Day: NPSN room**

Team NPSN sitting around eating breakfast or reading in their school uniforms on their beds before the heard a whistle.

"GAH!" Sun yells after he rolls of the top bunk, while dropping his breakfast on to the floor. (All rooms come with bunk beds) "I am going to get the person who blowed that damn whistle."

"Come on dude. Your are just upset that you didn't get the bottom bunk" Neptune says before looking at his watch after finishing his breakfast.

"Now we can get on to other stuff. We can finish unpacking tomorrow since it is the weekend." Naruto says as he collected the dishes and started to wash them.

Then they heard "It's eight fifty-five, you dunce!" from across the hall. Before anyone got nervous about missing their first class together, Naruto says "Don't worry, I can get us there in a couple of minutes. Just everyone put your hand on on top of mine."

"That's what she said" Sun replies while complying with the request.

"Come on Sun, it is to early in the morning to make jokes" Neptune replies putting his hand on Naruto's hand.

"I have total faith in you Naruto." Pyrrha says putting her hand on top.

"Let do this thing." Naruto says as he teleports them to the classroom.

 **There you have it. One full amazing chapter I hope to all you readers. Remember, any question that you might have please PM me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Unknown Location**

"Open it" Torchwick says to his henchman. The henchmen open the case showing dust crystals. "Looks good but we need lots more. We also need more men." He says after he pays the henchmen.

"Don't worry about that human, everything is going to plan so far." a mysterious figure says. "Let's go Torchwick, Taurus is waiting for us."

—

 **Professor Port's Class**

"Whoa" Sun and Neptune say as they with Pyrrha and Naruto pop into existence in front of the classroom that they need to be in.

"I know it takes a little getting use too, but we need to get in class right now" Naruto says as they enter into the classroom.

"Ah, glad you can make it Team N. Please take your seats." Professor Port says.

"Thank you Professor Port." Team N says as they take their seats on the far right side.

"Now let's begin class" Port says. "Monsters, demons, prowlers in the night! Yes, creatures of Grimm have many nam…" Port says before getting cut off by opening the door.

"We are here, we are here." Ruby says how she and her team enters.

"Team Ruby, you are late, please sit down so we can start class. Also don't let this happen again" Port says. "Now, as I was saying creatures of Grimm have many names, but I would refer to them as Prey! Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe-havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is teaming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces and that is where we come in. We, as individuals who have sworn to protect those we can't protect themselves. That is what we, as teachers, are molding you to become but first a story."

"Gosh, this guy can talk a lot, right Naruto and Neptune?" Sun ask while spinning his textbooks on his finger.

"I know, but there is nothing that we can do. I mean even look at our captain, he is sleeping like there is no tomorrow." Neptune says.

Pyrrha trying to wake up Naruto but is failing. "He is sleeping like a rock, I guess I will take notes for him." She says.

" _Now I see what Shikamaru is getting at, sleeping in class is way better than trying to pay attention. It also makes the other students underestimate me."_ Naruto thinks as he tries to sleep in the class.

"A true huntsman/huntress must be honorable, dependable, strategic, and wise. So, how among you think believe themselves to be the embodiment of these traits? We will have a test to see which one could be ready." Professor Port ask while looking around the classroom. Some of the hand he notice Winchester, Scheene, and some random kid raise their hand. "How about Naruto Uzumaki?" Professor Port says.

"Wha.." Naruto say after Pyrrha wakes him up.

"Come on down Mr. Uzumaki to face your opponent please. Also bring your weapons with you." Professor Port request as he brings a cage out.

"Sure Professor" Naruto says as he grabs his weapons from the back and made his way to Professor Port. On his way down he saw glares from Weiss and Cardin.

"Go Captain" says Team N. "Let's go Naruto" says Team Ruby exclaims.

"You ready" Port asks Naruto.

"Yes" Naruto replies as he gets into his fighting stance.

"Alright, let the match begin." Port says as he opens the cage with his weapon.

The Boarbatusk charged at Naruto but Naruto jumped over the Boarbatusk and got his weapons ready. The Boarbatusk gets stunned from running into the wall.

"Naruto, the Boarbatusk's stomach is the weak spot" Ruby shouted.

"Thank you Ruby" Naruto says as he charges towards the Boarbatusk. He then grabs the tusk, flips over the Boarbatusk, and stabs it with his weapon.

"It appears we are indeed in a true huntsman in training" Professor Port says.

"No, we can all be great as long as we are able to accept help from others" Naruto says.

"Thank you for those wise words Naruto. Now, be sure to cover the assigned readings and STAY VIGILANT! Class dismiss" Professor Port says as everyone start to leave the classroom. Weiss storms out with Ruby and her team with team N chasing after her.

—

 **Hallway**

"Weiss, what is wrong with you?" Ruby asks.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you? I mean you are suppose to lead us and you are trying to help others instead of support me." Weiss states.

"What did I do?" Ruby asks.

"Come on, you gave Naruto advice to help defeat the Grimm. Naruto wasn't even paying attention in class and is definitely does not have the characteristics of a true huntsman." Weiss says while pulling at her hair.

"How you can you even say that about Naruto? You don't even know him." Ruby says.

"It's alright Ruby. Do you really think that about me, Wiess? I mean come on it's kind of strategic if you think about it. Who would you suspect is a good fighter one that pays attention and gets good grades or the one that does nothing but sleep in class" Naruto says getting looks of recognition on everyone faces. "Most of the people that are going to this school do not have enough experiences yet to decide if we are good enough to lead or follow in our teams yet. All we can do is do our best and to support our teams the best way we can."

"Wise words Mr. Uzumaki, but you have to head to class before you are late." Ozpin says.

"Thank you Professor Ozpin." Naruto says as his team and team Ruby head on there next class.

—

 **There we go. Remember to like, favorite, and if you have any questions please pm me.**


End file.
